


(Podfic of) Touchpaper by Entanglednow

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is bruised. Their werewolf drama has officially bruised Danny. This is the worst day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Touchpaper by Entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473105) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> This is a repod, done previously by [](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dodificus**](http://dodificus.dreamwidth.org/) and [posted here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1539461).

**Length:** 00:59:01

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Touchpaper%20by%20Entanglednow.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 56.7 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
